Needleless devices or connectors are utilized as an alternative to hypodermic needles. Needleless connectors are utilized as fluid ports for a catheter attached to a patient. As a result of not using needles, needleless connectors reduce the risk of acquiring bloodborne diseases.
However, needleless connectors may contain surfaces and features that are difficult to clean. For example, some needleless connectors include a “split septum” (e.g., slit, cut, pathway, etc.) on a top surface of a piston or valve plug. Typically, the split septum is unable to be properly swabbed after use. Accordingly, pathogens may be present in the unsanitized areas which may lead to patient infection.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.